


Simple, but Beautiful

by MissAdoration



Series: Love Through the Pain [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAdoration/pseuds/MissAdoration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, after years and months of trials and tribulation, Steve Rogers finally gets to marry the girl of his dreams, Natasha Romanoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here we begin part 4 of "Love Through the Pain". Please make sure you have read parts 2 and 3 before this one.

After years and months of trials and tribulations, Steve and Natasha were finally getting married!

Steve was a litte jittery as he was getting ready, but he was excited that this day had finally arrived. Considering everything that Natasha had been through and most recently, being taken captive back in Russia, neither of them wanted a big wedding. Coulson also agreed with him that a simple wedding ceremony was a good idea, so he arranged for a judge to come to SHIELD headquarters to perform the ceremony.

Across the hall from Steve's room, Natasha with assistance from Maria Hill, was getting ready herself. Maria first began with putting makeup on Natasha's face. Natasha had never worn makeup in her life, so she was glad that Maria was helping her. For the next couple of minutes, Maria applied a cream-colored foundation on Natasha's face, doing her best to cover the few bruises that she had from her latest time in captivity in which she found herself back with Ivan Petrovich in Russia. After one long moth of torture, Steve, with the help of Clint Barton, had found her. Ivan was killed and Steve and Natasha returned to SHIELD after taking about a month's break to rest and recover. During their break, Steve secretly worked with Agent Coulson to plan a small wedding ceremony. Early one day, and after things were set, Steve and Natasha returned to SHILED. Coulson and the team welcomed them back with lunch.

Once the foundation was on and the bruises were mostly covered, Maria then began to put a light-pink blush on Natasha's cheeks. She also used a cream-colored eye shadow and brown eyeliner for her eyes. The final touch was a light-pink lipstick and gloss on her lips.

"You look beautiful already," Maria said as she closed her makeup bag.

"I can't even recognize myself," Natasha said as she smiled at the reflection in the mirror.

Once the makeup was finished, Maria helped Natasha into an ivory-colored dress that she had let Natasha borrow for the ceremony. Not only was the perfect dress for today, but it covered most of her bruises on her back. A few of them on her arms would show because the dress had three-quarter length sleeves, but that didn't matter. Maria also let her borrow a pair of matching high-heels. Once the dress the on, Maria placed the necklace from Steve around Natasha's neck. She then began to style her hair, curling it and pinning it back halfway.

"Now you look amazing," Maria said, putting in the last pin and taking a step back.

"Thank you so much for all of your help."

"You are very welcome." Maria then left the room to get ready herself, Meanwhile, Natasha's other partner, Clint Barton, walked in. His heart stopped when he saw Natasha.

"You look amazing," he said as he carefully embraced her.

"Thanks, Clint, You look very handsome yourself. How's Steve?"

"Looking very handsome as well. He can't wait to see you." Natasha smiled at Clint's response. "See you in a few minutes, Nat," he said leaving the room.

About fifteen minutes later, Maria returned wearing a short-sleeved back dress that she had in her possession from her days at Stark Industries before SHILED had been rebuilt. She also wore black heels and had her hair styled just like Natasha's was.

"You look great, Maria," Natasha said as she picked of the bouquet of flowers off the dresser.

"Thank you," Maria responded as she picked up her bouquet. The two then walked to the door in which they would go through to walk down the aisle.


	2. Chapter 2

A half hour later, Coulson had a section of the main room decorated for the wedding. The judge had already arrived and had the music downloaded on his phone/ He also put flower pedals on the floor from where everyone would walk out. Coulson would be Natasha's escort since Natasha saw him a father. Clint was Steve's best man and Maria was the maid of honor. At last, it was time to begin. Clint opened the door and he and Maria walked out first. Steve was anxiously waiting at his place by the judge. A few seconds later, Coulson came out, escorting Natasha. When Steve saw her, his heart stopped. Natasha looked beautiful. A few bruises were still visible on her arms, but she looked amazing all dressed up. Even though she had been traumatized and Steve could see a small trace of it, she still smiled as they neared the judge. Once they reached the judge, Coulson gave Natasha a kiss on the cheek and Steve took her hands.

"We are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony, Captain Steven Grant Rogers and Natasha Alianovna Romanoff. Ever since the battle of New York, these two have been together on various missions, taking down HYDRA, and defeating a few enemies on Alderaan. Steve then proposed to her a few years ago on the night she returned from the hospital on Alderaan after losing her left pointer finger to a factory machine. However, she didn't tell Steve until a few days later. Unfortunately, in order to save her life, Natasha had to have her left hand amputated in an emergency surgery. Even though she has a prosthetic left hand, she wears her engagement ring on her right. Despite many trials and tribulations that Natasha has been through, she still stands here today, ready to marry Steve."

The judge then paused as Steve looked into Natasha's eyes. He could also feel her body shake a little from the trauma. As an extra precaution, Clint and Maria switched places so that he could stand behind Natasha in case she fell.

"Now, I understand that you two have prepared your own vows to say to each other." Steve and Natasha both nodded yes. "Very well. Steve, whenever you are ready you may begin."

Steve though for a few minutes as he remembered what he had written. Squeezing Natasha's hands, he then began to speak.

"Natasha Alianovna Romanoff. Ever since the day I bought you the necklace at the jewelry shop on Alderaan, I have always loved you, however I couldn't get myself to say the word. I wasn't ready to say it even though my heart was ready. So, I told you that I cared and you responded that you did too. The moment that I finally said 'I love you' was when I saw you in the hospital after the emergency surgery. Even though you would never have a real left hand again, I still loved you. Even though you have done some bad things, or as you say 'have red in your ledger,' I still love you. I want to be there for you as you face your demons. I want to hold you in my arms when you need to shed a few tears. I will never leave you, no matter what. I also want you to know that I love your original name. Natalia is such a beautiful name for you. I wish you didn't have to change it, but I see why. You wanted to start over. While I call you Natasha every day, I always think Natalia. I love you and I take you to be my wife."


	3. Chapter 3

Tears streamed down Natasha's cheeks as Steve spoke. What he said was so beautiful. It sounded like he had practiced it many times. The next thing Steve knew, Natasha was shaking even more than when the ceremony first stated.

"Natasha, are you OK?" he asked quietly. At first, she didn't respond right away. Her shaking then increased almost to the point that her breathing was getting heavier. Clint then came up and slowly put his hand on her shoulder to help calm her down. When she felt the hand, she turned around and immediately fell into Clint's arms. Tears continued to stream down Natasha's face as Clint held her tightly, rubbing her back and whispering in her ear that everything was ok.

"I'm surprised she didn't fall into your arms, Steve," Maria said.

"I think she's waiting for the end when I can kiss her," Steve responded. Maria nodded and then stepped back by Coulson.

Meanwhile, Natasha's breathing began to get heavier. Clint could really feel her body shake and tremble as he continued to hold her tightly in his arms

"Natasha, are you OK?" he whispered.

"Hold me!" she cried.

"I got you. Everything's going to be OK."

Tears were falling fast down Natasha's face. Her breathing got even heavier. Clint thought that she was going to pass out because her small body was shaking so much. He couldn't believe how much trauma could be done to one person. Meanwhile, Coulson, the judge, Maria, and Steve had all taken a few steps back, leaving Natasha and Clint by themselves. Steve was worried about her. He feared that Natasha wouldn't make it to the end of the ceremony. He continued to watch as Clint held her shaking body in his arms. He didn't want to interfere because he didn't want to startle Natasha any more than she already was.

"Natasha," he heard Clint say to her "do you want to go somewhere more private?"

"No. Just hold me."

Clint continued to hold her tightly as the tears and shaking continued. He didn't want to ask her what was causing her to shake because he feared that that would make things worse and she would pass out.

A few minutes later, Natasha's breathing slowed down and her shaking decreased. She still wasn't quite ready to leave Clint's arms. Steve then walked up behind her and quietly put a hand on her shoulder and whispered.

"Better?" Natasha slowly left Clint's arms and looked into Steve's worried eyes. She nodded her head yes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered with tears.

"It's OK I figured you were waiting for the moment that I could kiss you," Steve whispered giving her a light kiss on the cheek. Natasha smiled.

The ceremony resumed. It was Natasha's turn to speak her vows. With a few tears still in her eyes, she looked into Steve's eyes and began to speak.

"Steven Grant Rogers. Captain America. Not only are you a great partner to work alongside with, you are an amazing friend. You were there when SHIELD was trying to kill us with a missile. You didn't leave me there in the rubble, instead you picked me up in your strong arms and carried me out. When I was sitting on the bed at Sam Wilson's house and I was uneasy, you didn't ignore me. Instead you sat down and listened to me talk. The moment that I will never forget was when you said that would trust me to save your life. Since them. You have always been by my side. When I was in the hospital and I learned about my hand, you were there. When I got the courage to tell you that I lost my finger to a machine, you were there. When I said that I wasn't ready to return to SHILED after being rescued from Russia, you didn't abandon me and return alone. Instead you took me to your apartment and stayed with me until I was finally ready. I cannot thank you enough for never leaving my side. I owe you so much and I love you even more. I am so happy to take you as my husband."

A few tears began to fall down Steve's face as she spoke her vows. They were beautiful. Eventually, her body had finally stopped shaking. The judge then took out the rings and handed them to Steve and Natasha.

"Steven, do you take this ring as a token of your love and affection, and as a symbol of your marriage to Natasha?"

"I do." He then placed the ring on Natasha's right hand.

"Natasha, do you take this ring as a token of your love and affection, and as a symbol of your marriage to Steven?"

"I do." She then placed the ring on Steve's left hand. The two then held hands as tears continued to fall down their faces

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Steven, you may kiss your bride."

Steve then gave Natasha the most passionate kiss that he had ever given her in his life, He then carefully embraced her in his arms, being cautious not to touch her bruises. Coulson, Clint, Maria, and the judge applauded as Steve held her and kissed her head.

"I am happy to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Steven and Natasha Rogers."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copyright infringement intended on the songs used in this chapter.

A few minutes later, Steve and Natasha began taking many pictures, using just about everyone's cell phones. They did different things for each picture, including: holding hands, embracing, kissing each other passionately, and him carefully lifting her up like he did when he carried her out of the ammunition bunker. The two of them also took a few pictures with Clint and Maria. Clint and Maria also took a couple together by themselves, as well as Coulson and Natasha together by themselves.

The final picture was group shot with everyone. Coulson handed the judge his phone and then stood by Steve. The judge then took a few pictures of the group. Coulson would then print the picture out for everyone to have a copy.

Once pictures were done, Steve and Natasha shared a beautiful dance to the song, "You're Everything" by country artist, Keith Urban that Clint had downloaded on his phone. As the song played, Steve carefully held Natasha and the two gracefully moved across the floor. On the side, Coulson and Maria were taking pictures. At the end of the second song, which was "A Thousand Years" by Christina Peri, Steve gave Natasha another passionate kiss and then walked off the floor.

"Captain, may I have the next dance?" Coulson asked.

"You may, Sir." Coulson then turned to Natasha and held out his hand.

"Agent Romanoff, may I have this dance?"

"You may, Agent Coulson," Natasha said taking his hand and walking back onto the floor.

The song this time was "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift. Natasha smiled as Coulson held her and gracefully moved across the floor as Steve and Maria took pictures on the side. Even though Nick Fury was the one who spared her life when Clint brought her back to SHIELD, he wasn't able to be there since he was in Europe. Instead, Coulson stepped up and became her father figure. Once the song was over, Coulson embraced Natasha and kissed her on the head.

"Captain, may I have the final dance?" Clint asked as Coulson and Natasha walked back.

"You may, Clint." Clint then turned to Natasha.

"May I have the final dance, Natasha?"

"You may, Clint." She said, smiling and taking his hand. He the lead her to the middle of the floor. Steve and Maria also joined them on the floor.

The final song was an upbeat song called "Why Don't We Just Dance" by Josh Turner. Coulson stood back and took pictures as both couples moved across the floor. Even though the song was upbeat, Clint was still careful as he moved across the floor, happy and smiling to be dancing with the partner that he recruited all those years ago. Natasha was smiling too. She was happy, and Clint couldn't see a trace of fear in her eyes. Once the song was over, Clint held her in his arms and kissed her on the head, just like Coulson had done earlier.

An hour later, everything was cleaned and Steve and Natasha went to his room to share their first night as husband and wife. Sadly, with everything that Natasha had been through the last few months, she wasn't ready for a romantic night to that extreme. Steve understood and he agreed to just hold her. He then carefully put his arms around Natasha as she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. He then kissed her on her head.

"I love you, Natasha Romanoff."

"I love you too, Captain Rogers," he said smiling.

The two then fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

(The following day)

Natasha waited nervously for Clint to return from his mission. She had finally mustered the courage to tell Steve that morning when they woke up about why she was shaking so badly at the ceremony yesterday, but Clint was already gone before she could find him. A few minutes later, Maria came by her.

"Looking for Clint?" she asked softly. Natasha turned around at the sound of Maria's voice.

"Yeah, I have to talk to him. It's about yesterday."

"Ok, he should be back soon. Do you want to talk about it?"

Natasha then thought for a few minutes. Maria was someone she trusted, but part of her wasn't ready. At least not today.

"I will eventually, Maria. I'm sorry. It's really tough for me to say."

"Ok. Whenever you're ready, you know where to find me."

"Thank you." She then left to go back to her office.

About ten minutes later, a very worn out Clint came through the door. Natasha silently followed him to his room.

"What happened to you?" Natasha asked as they sat down on the bed.

Clint sighed a very deep sigh. "Rough mission, lost a couple guys, nearly got killed myself."

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be OK. I just want to rest." He said looking at Natasha. "Are you ok?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something, but I can wait until you rest up."

"Nat, what is it? My resting can wait," Clint said as he took her hand.

Natasha took a deep breath before she spoke. "Do you remember yesterday, at the ceremony, when I was shaking?"

"I do."

"How come you didn't ask me what was wrong?"

"I didn't want to startle you anymore than you already were. I thought I was going to drop you because you were shaking so much. It scared me."

"I'm sorry I scared you, Clint, but I want to tell you why I was shaking."

"What happened?"

Another breath escaped Natasha's lips before she spoke. "As Steve was speaking his vows to me, I uh, well, the thought my name came into my mind. He mentioned my original name, Natalia, and it brought back the memories when Ivan was beating me. He never called me Natasha. He always called me Natalia. He would yell at me saying 'you're name is Natalia Romanova, not Natasha Romanoff!' I would shout back to him saying 'it's not true. I AM Natasha Romanoff!' He then would beat me harder, until I finally said my name was Natalia. Almost every night he would do this."

"What does Steve have anything to do with it?"

"When he said Natalia, the memories came flooding back into my head. It felt like Ivan was there in the room, calling me Natalia and beating me."

"Natasha, I am so sorry that happened to you." Clint said.

"Hold me."

Clint embraced her tightly as a few tears began to fall down her face. Her body also began to shake. He then tightened his grip on her.

"Did you tell Steve?"

"I did. He told me that he would never call me Natalia again. Even though he likes the name," Natasha whispered.

"I won't either. Natasha suits you well," Clint said as he loosened his grip.

"Thank you, Clint."

"You're welcome," e responded.

Natasha then left the room to allow him to get some sleep. She felt a little better now that she told Steve and him. The only two people she had to tell were Maria and Coulson. That would come another day. Two people was enough for one day. She then grabbed one her pistols and went to the training room to get in some practice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for part 5, "Forever Changed"  
> Follow me on twitter (@Adorationamy) and check me out on [tumblr](http://adorationamy.tumblr.com) to ask questions and see what I am up to.


End file.
